Building the New Line
Building the New Line is a PC game developed by Stunt Puppy Entertainment, Inc. and published by Infogrames. The game was released in 2002. Gameplay Sir Topham Hatt thinks that Sodor needs a new branchline, so it is up to the player to decide where to build the new line, either at the farm, the docks, or the quarry. First the player must choose to play as either Thomas, Percy, Edward or James and then start work on building new lines from a template. Then the player can decorate the line with scenery and then choose what produce can be collected from certain stops. The player can then test the new line where a variety of obstacles creep up (including George rolling over the rails, rocks falling on the line, the engine derailing, etc). Finally, the engine has to be cleaned and the station decorated for the grand opening. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (does not speak) * George (does not speak) * Bulstrode (does not speak) * Thumper (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) Trivia * The characters in the game are voiced by Michael Angelis for the UK and Robin Smith for the US. * The player has the choice of which track an engine rides on. * What's the difference when you're playing as junior engineer or senior engineer? * In an advertisement for this game, it had different graphics and some of its levels were able to be skipped. Edward and James' tenders were also missing. * While building the track layout, The Fat Controller's theme is used; the farm location uses an unused version of Toby's theme; the quarry location uses Donald and Douglas' theme; the docks location uses Trevor's theme; while decorating the engine at the station, Henry's theme from The Flying Kipper is used; while cleaning the engine, Bertie's theme is used; while selecting an engine at the beginning of the game, an unused version of Bill and Ben's theme is used; when the station officially opens, Harold's theme is used, And in the main menu, Percy's theme is used. Goofs * Robin Smith is credited for the character voices in the UK version, since the end credits from the US version are used. * Thomas' smokebox saddle is blue. * One of Percy's sandboxes is dark green. * Thomas' frame extensions turn blue when he is preparing for the grand opening. * All of the engines have different whistle sounds (for example, Thomas uses Gordon's, and Percy uses Edward's). * Why are there beehives at the farm? Gallery File:BuildingtheNewLineFrontCover.jpg|Original American Release File:BuildingtheNewLineUK.jpg|Original UK release File:BuildingtheNewLineUKBackCover.jpg|Original UK Back Cover File:BuildingtheNewLine2005UK.jpg|2005 Mndscape Rerelease File:BuildingtheNewLine2006UK.jpg|2006 PC fun club rerelease File:ThomasSavestheDay-BuildingtheNewLineDoublePack.jpg|Building the New Line in a Double Pack File:BuildingtheNewLineTitleScreen.jpg|Title screen File:BuildingtheNewLine1.jpg|Edward, James, Thomas, and Percy at the sheds File:BuildingtheNewLine2.jpg|James at the quarry File:BuildingtheNewLine3.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine4.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine5.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine6.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine7.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine8.jpg File:ThumperinBuildingtheNewLine.jpg File:Buildingthenewline10.png File:Buildingthenewline11.png File:BuildingtheNewLine12.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine13.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine14.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine15.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLine16.jpg File:BuildingtheNewLineintro.png|Installation screen Category:PC games Category:Merchandise Category:Video games